


【快乐树】橙色炸弹

by ShinH



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: alpha李政祐 x omega金真恕橙色炸弹是一种酒精含量很高很烈的罐装啤酒。





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 上篇主要内容为讲相声和金真恕自娱自乐。

* happy李政祐 x shu金真恕, ABO

*上半部分是金真恕自娱自乐

金真恕一开始没把易感期当回事，理所当然地拒绝了医生推荐的所谓单身Omega必备套装。他理解的易感期是发烧前受凉的时候，解决措施为多喝热水；等到发情期来了，抑制剂一打就能当作无事发生。Omega不急Beta急的Ethan过来雷声大雨点小地批评了一番他这种态度，而金真恕对此明目张胆地表现出了敷衍。

现在他后悔了，如果再来一次一定选择听经理听医生的话。常规赛前天打完，队伍聚餐喝酒也是惯例。金真恕年龄还不够合法饮酒，但能浑水摸鱼喝两杯软饮。他在家蹭着老爸的啤酒喝两瓶都没事，结果这时才半杯下去，就觉得血液都烧起来。金真恕奉行能屈能伸的原则，当即放下酒杯转而投奔可口可乐。然而这位神显然拯救不了他，一口下去反而像百事，腻得粘稠。金真恕舔了舔牙齿上残留的甜味儿，只觉得口干。

以漂亮的胜利结束常规赛，整支队伍都很高兴，在KTV包间里哄闹。李政祐习惯性地去看金真恕。他们不常挨在一块儿坐，但总是在对面，因此他的视线可以不着痕迹。李政祐并不去深入思考为什么这时候想看金真恕，或许只是因为那张脸在一桌人里总是格外赏心悦目，或者格外生动有趣。有时候大家都看着金真恕笑，李政祐自然更放心大胆地也看着他笑。然而向来叽叽喳喳个不停的金真恕此刻却安静地缩在角落，只有舌头不安分地舔着嘴唇，像被酷暑击败的小狗，蔫蔫地趴在树荫下吐舌头。李政祐看了觉得好玩，忍住想揉他头发的冲动，但理直气壮地用手背贴了贴他的脸颊，问：“有点热啊真恕，身体不舒服吗？”

金真恕正沉浸在怎么亡羊补牢的思绪中，耳边嘈杂的吵闹声突然加入了一道清晰的低沉的声音，脸上也突然多了凉凉的触感，让他浑身一抖。他条件反射就要掩饰：“啊，那什么……就是有点累了。”

李政祐怀疑地看着他，意思很明显：一场4：0的比赛会让他们这些经历了好几次鏖战的职业选手累蔫了吗。他的卧蚕衬得眼睛很圆，显得尤其良善无辜。金真恕不好意思骗他，却也绝对不想让他知道究竟是什么情况——按道理来说向可靠的队友求助才是正确的选择，李政祐在他心里又决不能说是不可靠，甚至正相反，但金真恕偏偏就耻于跟他开口。最后他只能说：“哥，Nero唱完了叫你过去诶，你快去吧。”

李政祐不疑有它，如金真恕所料起身走到点歌台去了。金真恕趁机溜到洗手间，摸出手机查易感期症状。身体发热发软，口干舌燥，像发烧但是又极其敏感。再翻聊天记录，之前医生说的时间确实也是这几天。翻的过程中看到Ethan那时候说到时你就知道厉害，金真恕恨不能用悔恨的眼泪写一个你是对的。就光凭李政祐刚才凑近他温热的吐气和微凉的手背一过来，金真恕就觉得前后都要湿。再搜索，单身omega套装哪里有卖。好，成人用品店都有。金真恕打开谷歌地图。

李政祐找Nero拿话筒，自然是被拒绝，才知道还没轮到Nero，更别说自己。平白无故得到麦霸称号的李政祐冤得要死，回头找始作俑者的时候却发现蔫了还能有坏心眼的小狗不在原位。李政祐问了一圈，才听经理说他觉得累先自己打车回去。李政祐记挂着他热得有点不正常的脸，总觉得是生病了又不想说，多少有些坐立难安。

而金真恕的情况则不是坐立难安就可以概述的了。他现在只能感谢开放的美利坚，24小时自助店就在附近。他庆幸自己没穿队服，一身黑地溜进去又窜出来，在紧张和跑动中更热了，以至于uber司机看见他满脸通红又有点鬼鬼祟祟，差点怀疑他肇事逃逸。金真恕用艰辛的英语跟他编了一个出去喝酒被骚扰赶紧跑了的故事，司机完全不信，说你一个alpha怕什么。金真恕心想这也太不政治正确了，暴雪编剧明天就把铁拳写成o让你看看alpha怕不怕，不过一团浆糊的脑子也想不清楚这到底算对omega的偏见还是歧视alpha。幸好KTV离基地并不远，胡扯这一通已经到了。金真恕也不管司机怎么想了，thankyoubyebyegoodnight，溜之大吉。

一直到站在莲蓬头下冲水的时候，金真恕才觉得自己这一系列举动未免过于急不可耐。在温水下冷静了一会儿，金真恕决定打个抑制剂睡觉，就当发烧吃了退烧药，一觉醒来又是一条好汉。但金真恕显然没有意识到为什么套装不放在药店而要在成人用品店，他打开盒子，愣了一秒，飞快地又盖回去。可能这就是以为阿司匹林买成栓剂的感觉，他摊平在床上，觉得今天的幸运值大概在睡针命中率里透支了，现在有借有还。

但反正，现在基地只有自己一个人。金真恕想，就试一试也没关系吧。好奇心害死猫，金毛狗也不遑多让，魔盒又被打开。润滑剂，按摩棒，镇定贴——一到两小时之后起效，饭都熟了要你干嘛——哦还有说明书，真贴心，但懒得看。金真恕打开润滑剂闻了闻，又是一股甜腻味儿，像劣质的草莓硬糖。他今天真的再也不想闻到甜味了，但幸好这玩意儿理论上并不需要他闻味儿。

给按摩棒上涂润滑剂的过程像是在替别人手淫，金真恕强制中断大脑的代入程序。但不可否认，一瞬间的联想让他觉得某个地方更湿润了一些，也让他失去了耐心。金真恕趴跪在床上，觉得按摩棒上的润滑业已足够，试图直接往后穴塞。然而几次尝试都只能在边缘徘徊。只能把说明书胡乱扯开，还有图解，谢谢您。怎么还要扩张，我觉得我可以了。金真恕早就情动，燥得很，但易感期的身体并不如发情期一样完全做好准备。金真恕头一次安抚后穴，多少有些羞耻，把脸埋进枕头里掩耳盗铃。他食指捞了润滑，慢慢探进去。不知道是带进去的润滑还是自己分泌的液体，里面湿润得让他吃惊。自己探索自己是一种很奇妙的体验，在手指感到湿热柔软的同时，肠壁感受到凉意和粗糙，手指上的薄茧每一次摩擦都会带来快感。金真恕几乎是立刻又加入了中指。在寻求快感上人类总是无师自通，他尽力地在内壁转圈，撑开更深的地方。润滑剂在摩擦中失却水分，但又有更多自给自足的肠液，几乎让他觉得过分湿滑。等三根手指也能自由进出的时候，买来的道具终于可以派上用场了。这次穴口没有再拒绝按摩棒，顺从主人的心意将它吞进去。饱涨感随着头部慢慢侵入，异物感让穴肉情不自禁地往外推挤，却又随着顶入的动作吃进更多，一直到更深的入口才因为疼痛而停下。按摩棒差不多被全部吞入，金真恕才松了一口气。他想要深呼吸来平复急速跳动的心脏，然而就连这样的动作也牵连着小腹，让按摩棒的存在感更加明显。这玩意在自己的身体里。金真恕的每个感官都在提醒他这一点。他试着把按摩棒抽出一些，但是刚拽了一点，就被带出的水声羞耻得满脸通红。这是什么声音啊，就像那些粗制滥造的小电影里刻意放大的感官，在安静的房间里格外明显。金真恕看不到，但凭借这样的声音也知道自己后面必然已经一塌糊涂。但摩擦带来的舒爽又让他忍不住继续。他尽量慢一点，以为这样就可以避免发出什么声音，以为不发出声音就等于无事发生。按摩棒上的纹路慢慢地，从敏感的穴肉上碾过去，将每一寸的快感仔仔细细地传达。这无疑是对自己的一种折磨，金真恕咬着枕巾认识到自己的决策失误。于是只能闭目塞听，想要速战速决，尽可能快地插回去。这一下的鲁莽让按摩棒狠狠撞过腺体，酸麻的电流一下窜过整个腰腹，金真恕的腰一下子塌下去，腿软得没法从床上支撑起身体。

金真恕眼睛已经湿润，一边想着这太超过，一边咬着嘴唇，诚实地握着按摩棒继续顶撞研磨腺体。信息素已经在房间里炸开，像是已经进入了发情期。但为什么还是不够……腰部以下的酸软已经涨满了，金真恕的思维已经和湿淋淋的穴一样被情欲席卷得满地狼藉，只会指挥着再用力一点，再深一点。湿滑的肠壁已经让按摩棒的进出畅通无阻，金真恕不由地将它咬得更紧，但是杯水车薪，填不了欲壑千重。他试着再往里，但即使是omega，在正式进入发情期之前，生殖腔的入口依旧将塑胶拒之门外。金真恕夹紧双腿又放松，再咬紧嘴唇也没法扼住达不到顶点的难耐，干脆破罐子破摔，仗着基地的人全都在外聚餐，带着点委屈地呻吟出声。

李政祐左思右想，到底放心不下，跟经理说了声回去看看就打车走人。基地的灯一路从玄关开到金真恕房间门口，李政祐跟着光一路走到房门前，在想要敲门时又纠结起来：金真恕一个二十岁的人，看上去一点感冒发烧，自己作为队友特地回来看他到底是个什么理由呢？李政祐想要给自己找个理由，就必须让秘密不再是秘密。李政祐一路又把灯关上，再回来的时候转而走进了自己在隔壁的房间。

他们住在隔壁，床也是一墙之隔，李政祐躺在床上抉择要不要敲门，或者假装是借个东西：我的充电线落在KTV了，你的给我用下，啊，你怎么发烧了——那为什么提前回来了呢，又怎么解释？李政祐叹了口气，深感多余的感情真是拉远距离。踌躇莫展间，却听见隔壁传来什么砸在床上的声音，紧接着是细哑绵长的呻吟，有点哭腔似的。李政祐耳朵一痒。愣了几秒才反应过来那是什么声音，心道我在这里担心，你倒看起小电影了。左思右想按不下一口恶气，想要捉弄一下这个恼人的小子。

金真恕的脸热得发烫，想在枕头上寻找一处还没被捂热的布料偷个凉快，转头看见枕边的手机屏幕一亮，连着跳出来几条消息：

政祐哥：真恕

政祐哥：外放的话声音小一点啊

政祐哥：我都听见了

金真恕有些涣散的眼神刚聚焦看清文字，脑子里又轰然炸开，变成一片空白。哥怎么会听见呢。这个想法飘过来的时候，金真恕才意识到他刚才高潮了。不光前端把床单弄脏了，后面一泻而出的水按摩棒也堵不住，黏黏腻腻地顺着腿根流下来。手机已经被自己下意识攥紧到问他是要重新启动还是关机。金真恕后知后觉地松了手，趴在床上大口大口地喘气。他被胸腔里砰砰直跳的心脏吵得头疼，把被子扯过来蒙住脑袋。无数次李政祐叫他“真恕”的声音在被窝里回响，最后都变成一句“我都听见了”。怎么就刚好听见这个呢，聒噪的心跳怎么就听不见呢？金真恕不知道自己究竟是羞耻还是忿忿居多，最终还是骂了一句自己：不就是三条消息吗，你怎么这么菜啊金真恕。


	2. 下篇

金真恕窝在浴缸里，把手机摁亮又熄屏。六位数的5G智能手机为什么不会自己回消息？他思考起把它泡进浴缸假装自己没收到过李政祐消息的可行性。但考虑到价格，算了。仔细想想，李政祐并不确切地知道自己在干什么。那看个小电影自个慰的事也就是稀松平常。体检报告出的时候金真恕对着队友面不改色说自己是Beta——联盟里绝大多数都这么声称。当时欧倚良笑着说“装什么B啊”。金真恕跟中国队友相处两年，别的没学会，这种特别懂，硬着头皮回了句You can B I can B too。李政祐在旁边说真恕English noob。但欧倚良的意思他理解，凭他一个韩国人能长到183，大多会让人觉得是个Alpha。那也挺好，Alpha么，易冲动，承认自己是个外放小电影的傻逼也比自己搞出声音被暗恋对象听见好。就说耳机丢在KTV了呗，再转移个话题，问你怎么回来这么早……金真恕想是这么想，心里却烦躁起来，捏着手机迟迟没打一个字。

我还是得再想想。金真恕犹豫良久，把手机搁置了。逃跑有没有用不清楚，总之现在不用面对问题。金真恕出浴缸的时候只觉得腿软头晕，最可怕的是口渴的感觉又冒上来，热度也如影随形。对刚才的自娱自乐，他其实有点食髓知味，但既然知道李政祐回来了，必不可能再来一次。金真恕忽略心里那一丝可惜，决定找杯冰水冷静一下，贴个什么镇定贴睡觉，把问题留给明天。他实在没劲吹头发，用毛巾粗暴地薅了几下，套了件睡衣就跑去厨房。

话虽然说是要喝冰水，金真恕打开冰箱却习惯性地摸上了可乐。冰箱的凉气稍微缓解了一下他的燥热，让他都有些不想关门。好像不太好，水是不是比较解渴。手指在矿泉水和可乐之间犹豫了一下，金真恕没什么负担地再次选择可乐。易拉罐比较冰，更好降温，真有道理。

金真恕刚关上冰箱门，厨房的灯“啪”地打开，李政祐的声音随之传来：“谁啊？怎么不开灯？”

逃避计划，一败涂地。金真恕僵了一会儿，想要开口解释，但是突然又不知道解释什么好。因为想着快点溜进厨房拿完可乐冰一冰，他摸了件长T恤套外面就直接出了房间门。这本来不算什么，毕竟队里往游泳池蹦的时候比这穿得还少。但结合刚才的“外放”显得他像个变态。三秒之后他发现了更糟糕的事情，他的信息素完全不听使唤，一个劲儿地往外扑。但这里又不止他那股甜味儿，还有另外一种海风似的味道，正慢慢地将他卷紧。他立刻意识到，这是李政祐，或者现在应该说面前的Alpha的信息素。

金真恕捏着那罐没来得及打开的冰可乐，整个人像发梢的水珠一样挂靠在冰箱上。嗅进的信息素感染着他每一个细胞，他被某种躁动撑得过于饱满，以至于摇摇欲坠。四周包裹而来的醇厚的海洋几乎让他无法呼吸。喂，想想办法啊金真恕。他在心里埋怨自己。但是他有趣而灵活的脑瓜此刻不能给他任何的帮助，自然法则说这里只允许本能存在。金真恕想，要是可以他一定立刻把自己塞进背后的冰箱里各种意义上地冷静冷静，而不是现在这样像个被遗忘在灶台上的汤锅，咕噜噜地煮沸满腹汁水，再蒸腾出一屋心事。或者如果手上拿的是一罐橙色炸弹，他就仰头一灌，放任蒸气往李政祐身上扑腾了。

李政祐只觉得金真恕脸颊红得反常。而在他打开灯之后，这种红又迅速地从脖颈下窜起，让金真恕整张脸都泛着粉色。他意识到这种色彩或许是出于这个小骗子刚才的娱乐活动。之前对他先溜回来的不满在看到本人这幅样子时变成了另一种意味。促进这一点的是空气中显然属于omega发情的信息素。李政祐闻不出来金真恕的味道究竟是哪一种植物，或者其它什么。这个味道对他来说是夏天的总和，是透过云层、越过摩天轮最高点、掠过树叶、穿过玻璃糖后扑在金色沙滩上的阳光的味道。李政祐去过LA的海滩，也捧起过那里的沙子，他感到金真恕此刻和金色的细沙一样热烫；而直觉又明白金真恕此刻确实像沙一样，仅仅用热量做着南辕北辙的抵抗，实际上任人揉捏。

李政祐想，自己是那个可以揉捏他的人吗。那个把他的T恤撩上去、看见蔓延到大腿根部的纹身全貌的人，那个扼住他脚踝上的章鱼、让他小腿上的蜘蛛跪服在床榻之间的人……

坏消息，李政祐发现对队友的想入非非变本加厉了。好消息，至少这个队友从他印象里的alpha装b变成了omega。

但这并不意味着他就可以成为那个人。李政祐知道自己作为alpha最应该做的是立刻把自己从金真恕身边隔离开，然后给领队给健康中心或者给任何什么beta打电话。在他内心天人交战的时候金真恕把脸埋进手掌里，闷闷地说：“来做吗？”

“什么？”

“我说——来做吗？”金真恕透过手指缝盯着自己的拖鞋纹路，好像能从里面看出什么宇宙真理一样。或许有吧，但在他研究出个所以然之前，alpha已经把他抱个满怀，亲吻着他的脖颈。金真恕被海风糊了一脸，努力克制住想直接把腿缠上去的欲望，磕磕绊绊地说：“去、去我房间……”

李政祐当然没什么反对意见。大型无尾熊一进房间就被扔在床上。李政祐随即压上来，啃咬金真恕的嘴唇。在金真恕积攒了点力气要回应时，又转移到早已通红的耳朵上，用虎牙研磨脆弱敏感的耳骨。金真恕早已被alpha的信息素带入发情期，这样的调情对他只是一种折磨。于是他曲起膝盖蹭着李政祐的胯下，要他直接进入正题。李政祐一只手按下他的膝盖镇压反抗，另一只手伸进长T恤里一路摸到胸口，掐弄着一点可怜的乳肉。金真恕吃痛地“嘶”了一声，手隔着衣料搭在李政祐的手上，却没用力推阻，反而默许一般任由对方施予疼痛。李政祐打算换个地方的时候金真恕反而条件反射抓住他的手，又在对方戏谑的目光中红着脸松开。李政祐决定顺应金真恕的挽留——在手顺着臀缝一路向下的同时，舌头隔着布料卷紧了乳尖。金真恕短促地“啊！”了一声之后死死咬住手腕，但李政祐从这一声里突然得到了某种启发。

“所以刚才是在自己玩吧，我在隔壁都听到了，现在为什么又不出声呢？”李政祐松开他，“之前是怎么玩的，再做一遍给我看看吧。”

到底为什么要买单身套餐。金真恕被迫从乱成一团的被子里翻出那个按摩棒的时候觉得为数不多的羞耻感已经和自尊心一起全部下地狱了。在他想要不管不顾往后面塞的时候李政祐又阻止了他：“直接来的话不行的吧，还是会受伤的。”他这样义正言辞地说着，好像不知道金真恕的后穴已经湿到张开腿就能上的地步，也并不给金真恕再翻被子找那管润滑剂的机会，“应该还要舔湿一点吧？”

金真恕觉得自己应该把按摩棒砸在这个蠢货alpha的脸上附赠fuckyou西八shakeit三连让他要做做不做滚的，但在李政祐舔着他的腺体时再次不争气地屈服了。腺体好像是除了暗恋的心之外第二颗心脏，而它们都被李政祐拿捏着。

像是怕冰棒融化一样舔了舔，无法吞咽的唾液像糖水一样黏糊地从下巴流进衣领。反而按摩棒上很快就干了。金真恕只好张嘴把前端整个含住，像是给谁口交一样吞吐。这时候李政祐开始感到烦躁，于是伸手把按摩棒抽出来，盯着金真恕湿淋淋的脸假装仁慈地说：“现在应该没事了吧。”

金真恕几乎是迫不及待地把按摩棒插进自己不断流水的穴里。因为进入发情期的身体远比易感期还要容易打开，这一下直接顶到了生殖腔入口的位置。与此同时觊觎多时的alpha终于解开裤子，把性器塞进omega空出的嘴巴里。浓烈的alpha信息素几乎在一瞬间让金真恕高潮，所有的呻吟却被插到喉咙口的性器压成了断断续续的呜咽。一次小高潮之后金真恕愈发感到渴，比起按摩棒，他更急切地需要alpha的阴茎。他趴跪在alpha胯下，无师自通地吸吮着胀大的性器，屁股里紧紧夹着那根按摩棒，大脑已经被高潮冲击得没有思考能力，只有本能明白只有alpha的精液才能解渴。

但李政祐并不想直接射在他嘴里。在金真恕勉勉强强做了一次深喉之后他抽出了性器，安抚性地摸了摸难受得咳嗽的Omega的脑袋，把他潮湿的粘在额头上的刘海拨到后面。李政祐拍拍他的背示意他转过来，金真恕这时候像个听话的玩偶，乖乖地趴下，腰塌下去，迷蒙的脸埋进枕头里。李政祐把按摩棒抽出来，堵住的液体随着金真恕的喘息慢慢往外流。李政祐毫不费力地伸进两根手指，里面湿滑一片。Alpha的性器终于插进来时，金真恕发出一声满足的叹息，在李政祐还没进行动作前自发地摆动起臀部。

“别乱动。”李政祐拍了拍不安分的小狗，他还没完全进去。金真恕刚才已经充分体验过alpha的长度，但在生殖腔已经被顶到的情况下完全没考虑过还会再深入的可能性，只是本能地因为挨了一巴掌而把屁股里的性器咬得更紧。但李政祐的本能则是用性器毫不留情地破开热情纠缠他的软肉，捣弄着生殖腔的入口。这下金真恕不仅失却了主动的力气，跪也跪不住了。他既感到一阵整个下半身都酸软的爽，又有种蚌壳即将被撬开的恐慌。他立刻就怂了，呜咽着开口：“别……哥，等等……”但平时好说话的哥哥这时候只是对自己的omega充满攻击性和掌控欲的alpha，只会一边假装好好先生，亲吻着他的肩胛让他放松，一边毫不在意他的瑟缩，扣紧了他的腰把自己送得更深。

即使金真恕心里慌张，但发情期的身体如此柔软而缺乏抵抗，在几次尝试之后就顺从地打开内腔，把头部含了进去。李政祐立刻感到生殖腔与肠道的不同，这里远比肠壁更柔嫩湿热，随着金真恕出于快感的颤抖吮吸他的性器。被操进最深处的金真恕已经完全瘫软下去，手不自觉地搭上腹部，难以相信那么内部的地方也可以被侵占。但这点想法很快也被抛诸脑后，在成功顶进生殖腔后alpha终于满意了，开始来回操弄，在这块刚被扣开大门的禁地像是公开的花园一样来去自如。而金真恕没有任何反抗的余力和心思，像是一瓶顺着楼梯叮铃哐啷滚下去的易拉罐啤酒，昏头昏脑地被弄出一肚子糜烂的泡沫。

被插射的时候他或许叫了一声“政祐”，也或许没有。等他再次意识到自己在哪儿的时候已经被翻了个面，腿完全被打开，膝盖被按到肩膀上。金真恕分不清是因为这个动作太考验他的韧带还是因为李政祐卡着他大腿内侧还红肿着的纹身才让他感到疼痛，小腹因为长时间的顶撞酸胀得要命。但很舒服，金真恕知道自己从被李政祐操进去的时候就像个关不紧的水龙头。但这样没什么不好，李政祐的动作越重，金真恕的心里就越轻松。就像明知道宿醉的痛苦却仍然要着迷似地灌下橙色炸弹一样，金真恕就是为了一时的感官快乐而不惜折腾自己的人。发情期的小狗只需要不知疲倦地容纳就可以了，至于对什么“喜欢”的定义，对这种关系的定义，一切平时被掩盖的焦虑，都可以理所当然地粗心忽略。“射给我，哥……标记我……”于是他任性地用修长的四肢缠住alpha。李政祐亲了亲他的嘴唇，随后金真恕感到后颈传来一阵刺痛，海洋味道的信息素注射进他的腺体，早已准备充分的生殖腔却没有迎来预想中的注入。金真恕委屈地反过去咬李政祐的肩膀。

年长的哥哥好像又找回了常有的温和，轻声细语地在他耳边说：“嘶——真恕呀，现在怀孕的话职业怎么办呢。”于是金真恕松开了牙齿，转而黏糊糊地去找李政祐的嘴唇了。

END


End file.
